


Android 21 (all quotes)

by KathyPrior42



Category: DragonBallFighterZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Android 21 (all quotes)

Name: Android 21  
Human name: Fuscia (brown hair, white skin, glasses, lab coat, light blue eyes, Red Ribbon Army researcher)  
Previously married to Dr. Gero. Died from an illness and the human became a model for Android 21  
Anatomy: Created from the cells of brilliant scientists and powerful warriors (Cell, Goku, Frieza, Majin Buu)  
Son’s name: Crimson (died in battle, became model for Android 16)  
Reincarnated name: Kyandi (mentor to Uub)

 

 

Intro quotes

“Time for another delightful hunt!”

“I wonder if eating you will satisfy my craving…”

“If you’re a prince, I wonder if that means you have a refined flavor.”

“Don’t bother me and don’t get in my way!” 

“Oh, if you two plan on trying to stop me, then I’ll just have to eat you!”

“If you dare get in my way, not even you will be safe!”

“It’s your fault for challenging me!”

 

“So you’re suggesting that we all get along because we’re androids? If you really think so, you should have brought me some sweets!”

“You had better continue fighting for me. If you don’t…well, you know what will happen, right?”

“What do you think of my power? I’m a bio android just like you, but I perform at a much higher level!”

“The emperor of the universe…I wonder what you taste like…Don’t worry, I’m not going eat you. At least not right now…”

“Since you’re not a very appetizing color and have proven useful, I won’t eat you.”

“Just so you know, the sweets are mine, okay? I’m afraid a glutton like you might try to take them from me…”

“A God of Destruction helping me with my hunt…should I feel honored?”

“It’s too bad you’re not my enemy. You’d make the best snack...”

“I’m going to eat everything! Keep helping me so I can do that, okay?” 

 

 

Link quotes

Android 21 (good): “Thanks for taking me up on my offer. I know it was sudden. But it’s my fault that she was brought into this world. And that’s why I feel I must settle this matter myself. I’m sorry to have gotten you caught up in all of this. But if we work together, I believe we can save the world. Honestly, I look forward to fighting with you. I really appreciate this.”

Android 21 (good): “To tell the truth, I’m not a very experienced fighter. I will be relying on you for that. At first, I was worried, but not anymore…thanks to you. But, linking with Android 18 and fighting with her has made you strong, I’m impressed. I hope you don’t mind me taking notes while you fight. I could use all the help I can get. I said I’d beat the other 21, and to do that, I need to pull my own weight.” 

Android 21 (good): “I may look like an adult, but technically, I’m not even ten years old. As you may have noticed, I was built in the image of a human woman and I was also given a proportionate IQ. So, mentally speaking, I am an adult. But I still find it odd when small children refer to me as “ma’am.” It can’t be helped, considering my exterior. I just feel I missed out on adolescence. There I go again, rambling. You must think I complain a lot for an android.” 

 

Android 21 (good): “I’m impressed Bulma was able to construct a machine that neutralizes the waves in such a short time. I’ll give her credit, she’s a very gifted scientist. Her explanations are always geared toward the layman, so I feel her true talent isn’t understood. Analyzing the waves without the wave machine schematics is a feat in itself. Given enough time, Bulma might be able to completely disable them. As a researcher, I hope to learn much from her.”

 

Android 21 (good): “Bulma was generous enough to let me try a new food earlier…string cheese. Its tastiness left me flabbergasted. It was amazing! The supple yet firm texture. The subdued saltiness. And, oh, the STRINGINESS! It was so good, before I knew it, I’d scarfed down about…mm, a hundred or so. Bulma wasn’t happy…I should give her something. How about brie? That’s good, right?” 

 

Android 21 (good): “Once this is all over, I’d like to get back into serious research. My first project would be to control my hunger and eliminate any chance of going berserk. After that, I think I’ll look into applying my cellular technology to the medical field. A lot of people could benefit from my ability to heal, don’t you think? Wow, all this talk about the future has made me feel better about the fight ahead. And my dream…is definitely worth fighting for. Let’s do this!”

 

Android 21 (good): “I thought I understood you, but you’ve surpassed our link ratio beyond all expectations. You’re a very special human soul. I’m so very fortunate to have met you. After all, it’s your hard work that has gotten us this far. Watching you has filled me with hope. I’m happy to be a part of that. I know we can’t let our guard down yet. This fight is far from over. But still, I feel I must tell you…Thank you. So very, very much.”

 

 

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 3

Android 21: “Oh no, please! Spare her! I’ll do anything that you say!”

Android 21: “Oh my, do you know her? Is she okay?”

Android 21: “I’m so sorry…she sacrificed herself to save me.”

Android 21: “It’s okay. Don’t worry. She’s just unconscious. But we’d better get her looked at just to be on the safe side.”

Android 21: “No. It’s me who should be thanking you. You’re quite strong, the both of you, really. Especially considering you managed to withstand the effects of the waves.”

Android 21: “Oh, uh. Very well. I was a researcher…a one proud employee of the Red Ribbon Army. Unfortunately, after those waves disabled 18, the Army abducted her. As to why she was abducted, I honestly don’t know. 

Android 21: “Yes, the Army is behind everything. I was researching tech that could suppress a fighter’s power, allowing us to plant the spirit of another inside. The technical term is called “linking.” And it was perfected not days ago. Shamefully, when I learned the Army planned to use it for total cosmic domination, I became afraid and deserted. While on the run, I met Android 18. We decided to flee together. Then we…we ran into Cell. 18 sacrificed herself to save me.” 

Android 21: “Yes, please, you must stop the Army!”

Android 21: “I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t be able to retrace my steps. I was…so caught up in getting away.” 

Android 21: “Actually, I really should be heading home. I’m worried about my family. Don’t worry about me. Finding the base, that must be your top priority!” 

 

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 6

Android 21: “Exactly. If you were to leave your post, she would never awaken again.”

Android 21: “Save her? Please, I never saved her. I fed you those lies in order to avoid fighting. I’m not at full power as of yet, but if you formed an alliance with Cell, that could prove troublesome. As for you, 16! I’ve had enough! You’re…you’re nothing more than a treacherous pile of slag.” 

Android 21: “Like hell you don’t! I know you activated the system! Also, to give these nitwits an advantage, I know you linked a compatible soul.”

Android 21: “Oh? Using that tone with me? I thought my policy on this matter was clear. Continue to resist me…I will make sure that she is history. I see you still intend to side with the organics. So sad…such wasted effort.” 

Android 21: “Such a shame we must part ways so soon. I guess this is farewell! Those who stand in my way will be ripped into tiny pieces! Don’t hate me. Hate your maker for leaving you with such a defective personality!” 

Android 21: “Die!”

Android 21: “Aw, are you crying for sweet 16? Aww don’t be sad. It’s gonna be alright. Cause I’m gonna eat ya right up! Ungh! That last attack must have taken its toll.”

Android 21: “You’ll get what’s coming to you. We’ll finish this later.” 

Android 21: “He didn’t listen, so I punished him of course. If he stopped while he was ahead, I would’ve let him live. But he had to cross the line. Oh, well! That’s fine! Now there is no one left to oppose me! And now I am free…free to stuff myself with as many sweets as I want!” 

Android 21: “You’ll see, boys. As soon as I’m ready…that’s when the real fun starts!” 

Android 21: “Ooh impressive. You’re quite fast, even when your powers are suppressed. I’m so sorry, but I’m not ready to snack on you just yet. Be a doll and unlock more of your power first, because you are going to need it. Nighty night.” 

Android 21: “Hee hee, look what I found. Don’t tell me, you’re the one who was linked with Goku, earlier. Ohh…it was the impact of that blast that sent you here, didn’t it? Very well…more fun for me I suppose. And it saves me the trouble of hunting you down!”   
Android 21: “Hee hee, just as I thought. Those who you link with become stronger. I could gobble you completely whole right now. But maybe I should have you re-link with Goku instead. Yes, he would be a much better meal. Arg. Decisions, decisions.” 

Android 21: “You little…! Rats. He got away. But…judging from the amount of his fatigue, the link won’t hold for much longer. Cell, you can run all you like, I’ll be dining on you before sundown.”

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 8

Android 21: *munch* *munch* “Mmmmmm on a scale of 1 to 100, I’d give it a 24. Those Ginyu losers aren’t packing much power either, at least not from what I heard. Well, can’t be too picky. And you…why watch from the back row? I’ll give you a VIP seat.”

Android 21: “Of course. Why do you think I LET you watch me maul that meathead. Consider that a preview of what’s gonna happen to YOU. Hee hee, aren’t you excited?” 

Android 21: “You look tastier than, who was that? Oh yes, Nappa. Hee hee hee…I wonder what I should turn you into. 

Android 21: “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make it quick.”

Android 21: “When we last tangled, I wasn’t even at half power. I’d actually like to try this time, if that’s okay. So let’s set the table. It’s time to eat!”

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 9

Android 21: “AHHH, I can’t take this anymore! I wanna eat ‘em! A symphony of sweets is singing my name!” 

Android 21: “I suppose I should thank you all for coming. It’s practically an all you can eat buffet.” 

Android 21: “You fool…do you really think you can win? Food should be eaten, not heard. Now…I want to eat you so much…I’ll make you into the finest of fare, right here and now!” 

Android 21: “Well…I do believe it is time to dine!”

Android 21: “Time out! What? I was about to bash your face in!” 

Android 21: “Huh? AHHHH! When I get a hold of you…!”

Android 21: “Found you.”

Android 21: “Hee hee hee, ooh hoo hoo hoo!” 

Android 21: “What a smorgasbord of strong fighters! This is awesome! I fell like a id in a candy store! Literally!” 

Android 21: “Ahh the sheer joy! I feel I’ve died and gone to android heaven! I can hardly contain myself! This couldn’t have gotten any better! Aaaaannnnngh!”

Android 21: “You’re mine! All mine! Mine to beat and mine to fill my belly! Every last one of you will satisfy my sweet tooth!” 

Android 21: “Ugh! Nnhhh, B-bastards!” 

Android 21: “Gaaaahhh! How…how did I lose?! Dammit! Dammit all! Confounded… bio… scum!”

 

Enemy Warrior Arc 

 

Android 21: “Wow…things are getting interesting now.” 

Android 21: “It looks like Cell has joined forces, with Frieza of all people.” 

Android 21: “I’ve never seen you look like that before. Heh heh. You DO get surprised. Although, is it really that much of a surprise? Both of them were uncontrollable, so it might have been just a matter of time.” 

Android 21: “Not necessarily, 16. The one who truly possesses a threat is the soul inside Frieza. The live human soul is the real reason why Frieza was able to draw out so much of his power. I’ve been watching and trying to figure out why…a human ended up getting linked to him. But this link is too dangerous to ignore. We need to act fast. 18, you need to go and defeat Frieza and Cell. Think of it as your link test.”

Android 21: “Heh heh. That’s what I like to hear. I’m excited to watch you. Meanwhile 16, you need to prepare a snack for when she gets back.” 

Android 21: “Well, I guess it’s time to go hunting!”

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 5

Android 21: “Oh my! Wow. No wonder they call Frieza the emperor of the universe.” 

Android 21: “I am Android 21.” 

Android 21: “What a pleasant surprise. Sounds like you’ve heard of me. But I haven’t done anything to draw attention to myself. Who told you about me?”

Android 21: “I suppose we can’t talk. Oh well, I’ll just have to investigate alone.” 

Android 21: “Heh heh. Of course not. I have business with the soul that’s inside of you. Not only have they mastered using your power, but they’ve even managed to win over Cell. From the looks of it, you may have one hell of a villain lurking inside you.” 

Android 21: “Oh no. We have no use for him. I don’t care about anything else of his. All I need to complete my plan are his labs.” 

Android 21: “Oooh what happened with you surprised me as well. I had the intention of using another artificial soul. Well, now my plans are a complete and utter disaster.” 

Android 21: “I agree. I think it is extremely silly as well. Honestly, I don’t care one way or another about the Doctor. Although, universal domination would help me out a bit. I need help, though. That is why I am in need of strong warriors like yourself. You have original strength, of which all these clones are lacking!” 

Android 21: “Phew, all of this talking…is making me cranky and hungry.” 

Android 21: “You know what this means? Time to make some candy!”

Android 21: *munch* *munch* “Hmm clones don’t taste very good. I’d give that one a solid 13 out of 100. Maybe it’s because of the growth stimulants. They’ve got a sort of chemical taste to them. But I wanted them to start fighting as soon as possible, so I had to use a lot. Heh heh heh. Now it’s your turn. I wonder how tasty you all will be.”

Android 21: “18, you’re up!”

Android 21: “Oh make sure you don’t destroy their bodies or I won’t be able to turn them into candy.” 

Android 21: “Oh? Finished already?” 

Android 21: “Ha ha that is a good one. Do you really think you can beat me?”

Android 21: “Scrap metal? But I’m not really a mecha type. Heh heh. I never could have expected 18 to come in handy this way.”

Android 21: “On no! Please! Spare her, will you?! I’ll do anything you tell me!”

Android 21: “The suspense is killing me. Who will win?”

Android 21: “So tell me, do you know who she is? I’m so sorry. Her sacrifice is what saved me.”

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 7

Android 21: “Phew, that was exhausting. I’m not used to having to make an effort like that. Hey 16, do we have any tea and sweets left?”

 

Android 21: “Aww but I told you to have it ready.”

Android 21: “Well, I just left her there.”

Android 21: “Oh, there’s no reason to worry yourself. Besides, I had no choice. Never mind that. I have a favor to ask of you.”

Android 21: “Frieza’s becoming a pest, so I want you to exterminate him.”

Android 21: “Why so glum? Why wouldn’t you want to exterminate someone like that?” 

Android 21: “That’s true, he’ll lose a bit of his freshness, but if you bring his corpse here, I’ll just eat that. What are you waiting for? Hurry up, get going! I can make my own tea.” 

Android 21: “Good bye, pathetic traitor.”

 

 

Super Enemy Arc Chapter 8

 

Android 21: “Heh heh heh, you really want to find me that badly?”

Android 21: “That’s a clever guess. Well? How does it feel to meet an android who’s just like you?” 

Android 21: “You misunderstood me. I never had any intention to come here and save him.” 

Android 21: “The only reason I came here is to watch this traitor breathe his last.” 

Android 21: “You are the one who betrayed me. So you can stop acting like you’re the victim, 16.”

Android 21: “Yes, I ordered him to do that. I never expected him to win, though. You’ll never believe what he did. He linked a compatible soul without my permission. So I decided I needed to punish him.” 

Android 21: “I never thought you’d resort to something as wimpy as interrogating him. All things considered, you could at least do this much.”

Android 21: “Are you prepared for this? You deserve it.” 

Android 21: “I’m not in the mood to fight with you two right now. Just stay out of my way, will you?” 

Android 21: “I see, I guess time for talking is over. Ggh! Gruh!” 

Android 21: “You are such a stupid boy.” 

Android 21: “Don’t you get it? That was all an act just now. I planned for them to attack so I could self-detonate when you shielded me.” 

Android 21: “I had to go that far, or else it wouldn’t be a proper punishment.”

Android 21: “Well now, I guess it’s about time we finished this. Bye bye.”

Android 21: “Well then, go right ahead if you want to attack me.”

Android 21: “I like my massages quite a bit stronger. Is that really it?”

Android 21: “Don’t worry, you’ve got some more time. I’m not ready to eat you just yet. 

Android 21: “Well you definitely are in my eyes! You’re all first rate sweets! But what I’d like to do is make you all a bit tastier. Everything depends on the soul that is presently liked with Frieza. Heh heh. Can’t wait to see what happens.”

 

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 9

 

Android 21: “Odd. Why am I having so much trouble finding clones? I’m getting annoyed. I made so many. I don’t know how this can be. Could it be…it is Frieza! But how could he defeat so many in such a short period of time?! I need to hurry up and make some more candy, before they destroy all the clones!” 

 

Android 21: “I want more…I want more, more, mooore! I must have more candy! Damn you, Frieza, mark my words. You are going to regret this!” 

Android 21: “Frieza!” 

Android 21: “Every last one of you…you’ll pay. You will pay. YOU WILL PAAAAY!”

Android 21: “Shut up! Shut up! Shuuut up! I’m going to punish every last one of you, you hear me?!”

Android 21: “I’m not backing down! So bring it on! Candy, candy, candy, candy! I’m going to turn you all into candy!” 

Android 21: “Eh heh… eh heh…uh… Dammit all to… ehh!”

Android 21: “Oh nooo, just you wait! I can regenerate in an instant!” 

Android 21: “How…How could I…How could I possibly lose to yoooou?!” 

Android 21: “Mmmm mm. Hm, not bad, but not good either. I’d probably give it a solid 40. Still, it’s a long ways from Cell, though.” 

 

Android 21 (to Frieza): “Aww try not to be too hard on him. He did try his best, after all. Sadly, no amount of effort could make him understand he was weak. Speaking of which, you’re not that special, yourself.”

Android 21: “I will have you know that I don’t “pig out.” I’m simply blessed with a discerning palate. Good…now that we have that cleared up, I think I’d like to eat you now!” 

Android 21: “Is that all? Such a letdown. It’s time to EAT!” 

Android 21: “Mmm mmm. OOH That’s DELICIOUS! Clones can’t beat the real deal! Go organic! So fresh and flavorful. This is the best I’ve had yet! I’m going to give it an 80.”

 

Android 21: “I believe that it’s time to check in on Goku and friends. Wow. It appears they managed to wake up Vegeta. And I see they’re rounding up their friends to try and beat me. I was hoping to scarf them down while they couldn’t move, but this way works too. After all, food is much better when it is served fresh. Ooh I can almost taste them. Patience now, patience. I’ve already waited this long. They need to get stronger. And then…the feasting can begin! Their power, writhing and screams…ahh! The perfect seasoning for the perfect meal!”

 

Android 21: “Greetings, Android 18. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Android 21 (to soul): “Yes, of course…Sorry…I didn’t mean to surprise you…I have something to tell you that you may find hard to believe. How do I say this? Right now, your soul is inside someone else’s body.” 

Android 21: “She may not be able to move… but she can certainly hear us talking.” 

 

Android 21: “Alright then…Please…I need you to allow me to explain. Promise me you won’t get angry. But, I’m the one who brought Android 18 here, and believe it or not, I’m also the one responsible for linking you two.” 

 

Android 21 (to soul): “Now…clone fighters are running amok as we speak. Sadly…the Red Ribbon Army created them. My research…has finally given us a way to fight back. Finally I have found…a method of stopping the clones using linking technology. Linking…it is what allows you to control Android 18’s body. While in control, you will need to utilize this link in order to strengthen yourself until you have enough power to stop all the clones. The more powerful the opponent, the more your link will be strengthened. Fighting in these matches does require a powerful body. That is why I chose Android 18. I’m really sorry for getting you involved, and dragging you into this mess.” 

Android 21 (to soul): “I assumed you would need some fighting clothes of course. I had some prepared. The design…it’s based off of what Android 18 wore…when she was still a fighter.”

Android 21 (to soul): “Oh my! These clothes are so cute! And they were really fun to make. I must say, 18…You are beautiful, so I’m sure they’ll look great on you. Well, what did she say? Did she like the clothes?”

Android 21 (to soul): “It appears you’ve come to a decision. Please…go and change clothes in the next room.” 

 

Android 21 Arc Chapter 2  
Enter Android 17! A Powerful Ally!

 

Android 21: “Well, those two are the only hope we have. 16? How much time do you think has passed…since 18’s linking began?”

 

Android 21: “Yes, and up until now, no one else has been able to retain a link for this long. It’s quite remarkable. In fact, Android 17’s link broke as well, immediately after he awoke.” 

 

Android 21: “What’s amazing is Android 18 can still communicate while her soul is being suppressed in her body. 

Android 21 (to soul): “You were the first of our linked artificial souls that were able to make such progress. It was almost like she was made for this. Yes, this is it. She will be my last…Urgh!”

 

Android 21: *pant* *pant* I’m running out of time here. There isn’t much left. We need to hurry…or I can’t stop…” 

 

Android 21: “There is a possibility. With some of the people we linked, the body’s original consciousness ended up surfacing.”

Android 21: “No way. You actually managed to switch minds?” 

 

Android 21: “Thank you…thank you all so much. I’m really counting on you here.”

Android 21: *pant* *pant* “Looks…so…yummy…”

Android 21: “I…I can’t take it anymore!”

Android 21: “Move. Get out of my way.”

 

Android 21: “Urrgh! Aaargh!...Thank you 16.”

Android 21: *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

 

Android 21: “Urgh!”

 

Android 21: “Ugh, uhh…I think I’m fine… thank you…”

 

Android 21: *pant *pant* *pant* *pant* “Uuuuggghhh!”

Android 21: “Shut up!”

Android 21: “Uuuuhh…I apologize. I think I’m okay now…I really do… Anyway now, let’s just pick up the pace.”

(Fights clone Yamcha, clone Tien, clone Freiza and clone Ginyu)

Android 21: “Ggggh! Gaaaahhh!...Stop! *pant* *pant* Don’t touch me!”

Android 21: “You’re right, 16. I’m sorry…I’m…I’m fine now…”

(Fights clone Cell, clone Ginyu)

Android 21 Arc Chapter 3  
18’s Awful Mission…Fight Krillin!

Android 21: “Urgghh! Gwaaahhh!”

 

Android 21: “I can’t take it… my need to feed is strong!”

 

Android 21: *pant* *pant* “Hurry!”

 

Android 21: “heh heh….heh heh heh heh…”

Android 21: “No! I can’t resist any longer! Now…I can finally feast! Heh heh heh.” 

Android 21: “Love? Family? Don’t be silly! Androids have no need for such nonsense!”

 

Android 21: “You two! Fight right now!”

 

Android 21: “Fine. If you won’t do it, then I will do it for you!”

 

 

Android 21 Arc Chapter 4  
Android Attack! Stop 21!

 

Android 21: “Heh heh heh…He looks so delicious…”

 

Android 21: “Shut up! Let me feed! Get out of my way!”

Android 21: “Stay out of my way, or I will be forced to eat you too!”

 

Android 21: “Urggghh!”

Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh ha ha ha!”

Android 21: “Who is this? Wait, are you…?”

Android 21 (evil): “Do you really intend to stop me? Heh heh. Good luck. It’s only a matter of time before she completely loses her mind.” 

Android 21: “Thank you…I think…I can manage now…”

Android 21 Arc Chapter 5  
You’re Our Last Hope! Android 16’s Secret!

 

Android 21 (to soul): “Phew…thankfully, it’s subsided a bit… I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve been causing. I need to pull myself together so 16 won’t have to worry anymore. Make no mistake…I didn’t repair him just so he could worry about me.”   
Android 21 (to soul): “There was a time…before I was turned into an android…when I was a mother and I had a son. Later…he became the model for Android 16, and all that it would achieve. When I realized that…I wanted so badly…to see him and have him by my side. After that, I repaired him and explained that…I wanted to treat him like family. And so that is why I need to be stronger…so we may live in peace, as a family!”

 

Android 21 (to soul): “It a good feeling just talking to you like this…I think…it helps suppress my urges a little…They say that diseases come from the mind. Fortifying my own should help stop the urges I’m having! Uhh…Unfortunately, this isn’t exactly a disease. I don’t know…I’m still confused…How do humans overcome their evil urges?!”   
Android 21 (to soul): “Actually, I don’t have any memories of my life as a human. The only thing that I can remember is that I’m Android 21. But there is no point in getting depressed just because I have no memories. I can easily fix that problem by making new memories. Also, I’ve discovered something fun that people without memories can do. I was trying to remember what my human name was…and began to imagine what my life was like. I think it’s fun. Android 16 doesn’t understand what’s so fun about it, though.”

 

Android 21 (to soul): “That’s strange. I thought my urges were decreasing. Honestly, I don’t know what I was created for. I know that I can’t get rid of this part of me but I still want to know why it exists. If the scientist who made me was still alive, he could probably tell me what I want to know.”   
Android 21 (to soul): “Of course, it’s the only reason why I exist. I’m not a mecha type like Android 16, nor am I the same as 17 or 18, who are modified humans. I believe that there must be a special reason why a new type of android like me was made! It seems like after the scientist died, the super computer kept working on me. Once I feel that I have my hunger under control, I’d like to start investigating things.”

Android 21: “I can’t explain how or why I revived Cell and the others. But…traces of my creation still remain. Artificial souls and the link system are all there.” 

Android 21: “What the? Where is he getting all that power?!”  
Android 21: “Impressive. So that is why his link ratio is rising!”  
21: “Grh!”  
Android 21: “No. 16 remember…you promised to stay with me.”

(21 reveals her true Majin form)  
Android 21: “I’m very scared of my hunger, losing control. But I’m more sacred of seeing someone I love get hurt or much worse.” 

(21 fights Cell)

Android 21 Arc Chapter 6  
A Rampage Renewed! 16 Braces for Death!

Android 21: “I…can’t take it anymore!”

Android 21: “Heh heh, you look so tasty!”   
Android 21: “What are you doing? 16!”  
Android 21: “Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my way!”  
Android 21: *pant* *pant*  
Android 21: “16? No, no, 16…This can’t be. Nooooo!”

Android 21 (evil): “Phew…I’m feeling so much better now.”   
Android 21 (good): “Who are you?”  
Android 21 (evil): “Don’t play dumb with me. You’ve been trying to hold me down all this time.”  
Android 21 (good)” “You mean…”  
Android 21: “Yes. I am the best of you…the other side of you, you know, the hungry one. So sad…you don’t even have the power to stop me. No one can ever stop me now!”  
Android 21 (good): “I won’t! I won’t let you do this!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh, such a fool. Do I have to spell it out for you? Listen closely…I’ve already absorbed almost all of your power! I’m so bad…right?”  
Android 21 (good): “Urrggh!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Oh goody, snack time, snack time! Watch while I prepare a fun snack!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Yummy!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha! I am loving all of this power!”  
Android 21 (good): “Who cares about strength? 16 died because of you! You’re nothing but a monster! No matter what it takes! I will stop you!”  
Android 21 (evil): “What are you talking about? Don’t blame me! This happened when we are still one, remember? Besides, 16 dug his own grave. As will anyone else who dares stand in my way!”   
Android 21 (good): “Uwwaaaah!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Oh what a bore…Is that really the best you can do? You’re even weaker than I expected. What a disappointment.”   
Android 21 (good): “But…”  
Android 21 (evil): “Sorry, but I don’t have time to play around with you anymore. First things first, I need to make sure you never get in my way again. Ta ta for now. Catch you later! Heh heh heh…ha ha ha ha ha!”

Android 21 (good): “It’s all my fault. 16’s death, and the birth of my evil side…if only I’d been stronger.”   
Android 21 (good): “I know. It’s all my fault…which means I have to take responsibility here!”  
Android 21 (good) (to soul): “I know I have no right to ask for your help after getting you wrapped up in this…but I need to link up with you if I want to be in any shape to fight. If I link up with you, I’m sure I can tap into my powers. I need help, please…I need you to lend me your strength!”  
Android 21 (good): “Now…you can link up with me! Give me the strength…so that I can fight again!”  
Android 21 (good): “I am very grateful. Thanks for your help. We don’t have any time to waste. Let’s hurry after her!”  
Android 21 (good): “17, 18, thank you. I think she is heading to one of the labs. They are hidden all around the world. She wants what she fears, destroyed!”   
Android 21 (good): “Well, once we catch her, you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Android 21 Arc Chapter 7  
Reinforcements Arrive! Goku Fights Android 21!

Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh, looks like I found you first. Huh?”

 

Android 21 (evil): “So you actually managed to follow me all the way here. You truly are pests.”

Android 21 (good): “So that’s the machine wave you’re holding.”   
Android 21 (good): “Yes. She started on it long ago, prior to my awakening. She used that to seal the power and souls of every one of Earth’s warriors. She was probably hoping to devour them all while they were paralyzed.”  
Android 21 (good): “I agree. It is also a very risky plan. In addition, since she and I both possess power, the waves also effect the both of us.”  
Android 21 (good): “Naturally, she prepared herself for that danger, as well. At that time, I had just fallen into a deep sleep and she assumed I would never resurface. And then the waves ended up having a greater effect on her, than she ever could have planned or imagined. In the end, it was her weakened state that allowed me to be woken. Ironically, I only managed to suppress her then…due to how surprised she was.”  
Android 21 (evil): “If you knew that much, why didn’t you just go out and find the machine yourself? You are aware that you could have easily influenced the output to further suppress me?”  
Android 21 (good): “W-well I couldn’t…”  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh, there’s no need to be worried. I should be thanking you, really. I’m only here now because you couldn’t find it…you failed the test after all. However, leaving it intact will only cause problems, so I guess I’m left with no other choice.”   
Android 21 (good): “No!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Bleh! Disgusting! What a horrible aftertaste of garbage!”  
Android 21 (good): “But the machine is emitting waves. If she swallows that…”  
Android 21 (evil): “Oh, do I see that you’re worried? Isn’t that so very kind! It’s okay because the machine was just the controller…swallowing it wasn’t the least bit dangerous! Baaahh! And now it seems nearly useless and unable to send out any waves.”   
Android 21 (good): “N-No.”  
Android 21 (evil): “If you want to beat me that badly, go on a sweets binge and strengthen yourself! Oh wait, I guess that’d make you a hypocrite, now wouldn’t it?”  
Android 21 (good): “I hate you!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Okay then, guess I might as well finish you off since you’re here and all.”  
Android 21 (evil): “Ggh!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Huuuh?”  
Android 21 (good): “He disappeared?!”  
Android 21 (evil): “You are going to regret this!”  
Android 21 (good): “How do you know about that?”  
Android 21 (evil): “It looks like he…somehow found out about everything. And also, was that Instant Transmission just now? He’s as dangerous as I feared. There is no doubt.”   
Android 21 (evil): “No. On the contrary, I always save the best for last. Goku, my sweety! Goku! I can’t help it. You look absolutely scrumptious!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh. You don’t need to worry. Thanks for letting me snag Instant Transmission. Bye bye now.”  
Android 21 (good): “That was extraordinary!”  
Android 21 (good): “Huh?”  
Android 21 (good): “N-not exactly…you’re really…going to help me?”  
Android 21 (good): “B-but…”  
Android 21 (good): “Thank you. I’m so grateful for all of your help!”  
Android 21 (good): “Thank you so much!”

 

Android 21 (good): “Well, she and I were originally one and the same, so that should go without saying.”  
Android 21 (good): “Unfortunately, I’m afraid that in terms of raw power, she has the upper hand.”  
Android 21 (good): “Huh?”  
Android 21 (good): “Wow. You truly do love fighting, don’t you?”  
Android 21 (good): “I’m…not sure. I suppose it is in the realm of possibility.”   
Android 21:”Whaaat?”

 

Android 21 (good): “I can’t believe you’re lending your power to someone as selfish as me. You are all such good people.”  
Android 21 (good): “Even you?”  
Android 21 (good): “That must be nice.”  
Android 21 (good): “Thank you.”

Majin Buu: “You look like Buu!”  
Android 21 (good): “Indeed. We’re matching in pink.”  
Majin Buu: “Matching? What that? It taste good?”  
Android 21 (good): “Hmm, well think of matching as being proof of our friendship. People show their friendship by wearing similar outfits, for example. They match.”   
Majin Buu: “Oh…so you Buu’s friend then!”  
Android 21 (good): “Ha, ha, I suppose I am.”  
Majin Buu: “Yay! Because you Buu’s friend, Buu give you special candy!”  
Android 21 (good): “Thank you very much…W-wait! This is no time to be eating candy!”  
Majin Buu: “What, you no like candy?”   
Android 21 (good): “Er, no it’s not that. How ‘bout this, let’s hold off on the candy for now and eat it once all the fighting is over! We can gather a lot of candy and throw a party.”  
Main Buu: “Candy party? That sound nice!”   
Android 21 (good): “Right? So let’s focus on the fight for now.”  
Majin Buu: “Buu understand. Buu beat all bad guys!”

 

Android 21 (good): “I can’t believe even this child is going to fight. Vegeta, are you truly okay with this?”  
Android 21 (good): “I see. I guess it’s important to keep little kids close so you can keep an eye on them.”  
Android 21 (good): “O-old lady?!”  
Android 21 (good): “Y-yes sir! My apologies!”   
Gotenks and Android 21 (good): “Y-yes sir!”

Android 21 Arc Chapter 8  
Find Android 21! Endless Appetite and Power!

Android 21 (evil): “Hm, I’ve had better. I guess clones won’t be enough to satisfy me. They taste bland and they don’t possess much energy. Oh well…it doesn’t matter. I need as much strength as I can get. If I’m right, my lesser half is probably going to team up with Goku and all of his friends. No matter…I’m sure every last one of them can only lend a finite amount of power. And there’s only one way for her to power herself up: She’ll eventually have to give in to her hunger. In the end, will that hypocrite finally give in and feed or not? Whatever, no point in pondering it. Ultimately, only she can make the decision. I’m just going to keep eating more and more in the meantime! Heeeh! Just you wait and see.” 

Android 21 (good): “There’s no question, then. That means we have no choice but to hurry too.”  
Android 21 (good): “Defeating the clones will boost your link ratio. You need to unlock more of your power!”  
Android 21 (good): “That is correct. And it things don’t work out, I’ll…”  
Android 21 (good): “Oh, it’s nothing. Okay! Let’s get to work!”

 

Android 21 (good): “Wow! You’re so cool!”  
Android 21 (good): “Even if you’re worried about your family, you should focus on what you need to do. That’s what you’re saying, right? That he should believe in his family and give it his all, right?”  
Android 21 (good): “How wonderful! That sounds like the ideal family. I wish I had something like that.”

 

Android 21 (good): “What’s wrong, 18? Why do you seem so irritated?”  
Android 21 (good): “So destroying this clone will be your chance to get vengeance for Krillin?”  
Android 21 (good): “That’s true. If he weren’t alive…then you’d naturally want to do something about it, whether that’s fighting the real thing or its clone.”  
Android 21 (good): “This is for Krillin…I think? I’m actually not really sure… At any rate, I won’t forgive you for what you’ve done!”

 

Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh, so you’re finally here. Well, it’s about time. You didn’t need to starve me, you know. I’ve always been ready to devour you all!”  
Android 21 (evil): “What?!”

 

Android 21 Arc Chapter 9   
An Immortal Android?! The Spirit Bomb Gambit!  
Android 21 (evil): “Oooh yes! I had quite the feast, and I saved all of you for desert…”  
Android 21 (evil): “I can’t believe this. You really think, you can beat me without feeding? You haven’t eaten anything, have you? I knew it! How stupid can you be? Stop trying to act like a goody two shoes and just eat like your heart is telling you! It doesn’t just taste good…it’ll also give you such amazing power!”  
Android 21 (good): “I don’t want any of that!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Oooh that’s great! What a relief that is. Now I’m free… to claim all these delicious morsels for myself! Oooooh yes! I’m going to devour every last one of you! Mmmmmm! Right now, it’s snack time!” 

(Everyone fights evil 21)

Android 21 (evil): *pant* *pant*  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh heh heh…no need to rush things! I’ll make sure I eat every last one of you!”  
Android 21 (good): “Her healing abilities are off the charts. We need to destroy ever last cell of her, or she’ll just keep coming back!”  
Android 21 (good) (to soul): “I’ll fend her off! Whatever you do, please stay linked with me and fight!”  
(two androids fight each other)

Android 21 (evil): “I can’t believe this! What are you doing? Get out of my way!”  
Android 21 (good): “I know. Haaah!”  
Android 21 (evil): “What?”  
Android 21 (evil): “You can’t… ever stop meeee!”  
Android 21 (good): “18…please take care of the other soul inside of me…I owe then a great deal.”  
Android 21 (good): “Thank you…and goodbye.”  
Android 21 (evil): “You can’t!”  
Android 21 (good): “We’re going to disappear together!”


End file.
